Talk:Baharuth Empire/@comment-162.201.249.73-20160611002348/@comment-88.188.124.55-20160715233328
Actually, they were the stilettos of Clementine, the bitch he bear hugged to death (Albedo ideal way to die lol). Also, the way he survived the Takeô's strike was because of an ability he mentionned was fighting the Sunlight scripture, that nullifies the damage by low level attacks. Ainz desactivated this in order to have a fair and exciting duel with Go Gin, even though he knew their difference of level made it almost mathematically impossible for the troll to actually troll him. Personally, I think the most funny parts was all those occasions when Jircniv and Ainz are misunderstanding each other. Such has when the Emperor had his über painful stomach ache because of stress, to the point of even loosing hair, and then Ainz had one too and thought no one in the Imperial capital suffered at the stomach as much as him, said Ainz being already bald. Or when Jircniv was cheering for Go Gin to kill Ainz, but Ainz mistook for a fanboy / hooligan, not understanding the pressure he was puting on him. Or all the time Ainz was stalking Jircniv, because he needed to learn by mimetism how to behave as a Monarch (which is better than is plan of becoming Communist with the floor guardians...)... Jircniv could actually feel him stalking him at distance with divination spell (one of Momonga's speciality for intel collecting, for PVP) and went full paranoia. All that because Ainz fell to socialy awkward to directly ask Jircniv for tips, as fellow / colleagues, and admitting he is quite fond of him / want to be friends. Actually, it is well known Kings do not murder each other. Of course, their are exceptions (such as when the English King challenged to a duel the French King to decide the issue of a War, sadly he refused, wich is sad because it would have been very badass, knighly and civilised at the same time, but even though it may not have ended in the death of one of the duelist, because Knights often spared each others after merely subduing, because of the heavy armor's excellent protection provided their were usually only flesh wounds and commotions, unless a coup de grâce was brought). Another exemple, if Suzuki Satoru had been more serious in his History class, he would know that Chinese Emperor who overthrew a previous Imperial Chinese dynasty cancel all previous nobility titles, but gave the titlee of Duke to the previous Monarch and his heirs, and extra priviledges as "Guest of the State". So, for exemple, Ainz could have relieved him from a lot of stress by simply stating "Let's do this in a galant and gentlemanly way" or "Only Kings can really speak to / understand each others, so let's just hang out and drink a beer." (yeah, I know he don't have a digestive system). Probably, Jircniv knew all of this, as a King, as a Monarch, it was part of his instincts and way of life. However, the fact Ainz is undead and the burden and stress of being Royalty (in good part explained by the internal rumblings of Ainz about how people on the top need to be competent and it's no wonder they receive priviledges and high salaries ; speaking of which I like a lot the contrast with the Theocracy's executive leadersn who really feels like deeply religious persons, since all form of Mysticism rely on the notion of gratuity, which is also why really religious and spiritual societies don't get huge public debt, unlike moder Materialistic ones) and just common sense, made him fail to perceive the truth of the matter and Ainz's sincerity. Can't be helped, since at the same time, he was really clumsy, and in general way, acted like a freak and a stalker, as well as a cartoon harasser (appearing out of nowhere why the character tries to flee and feels in security... lol). I don't know why you don't like "Jerky", Mkprovince, overall he is a pretty good character, and not a bad head of state. If I had to compare him with those of our "world" / setting, in 2016, Jircniv would easily ranked in the top 5 best among the current ones. The only thing I don't like is the names used by the author, who just like many Japanese authors, feels like randomly arranged letters without ethymology (I'm not asking for names on the level of Tolkien (though I would prefer if those guys used Tolkien inspired names for their Elven characters, since he invented modern Fantasy Elves there is no shame in borrowing elements of his Elven language for names instead of... something... random... trying to look original), but can't every author trying to do a "westernize" fantasy setting do like the mangaka of Claymore ?! -___-"). But that's far from being restricted to Jircniv alone, that would be for almost everyone (the worst is Brain... I mean, seriously ? Senseï could have at least call him Bryan, that's not asking for an exagerated amount of "research" / "homework"). Aside from that, he did a great job under dire circumstances, while not being the genius he claimed to be but a "normal Emperor" and normal "High Emperor" with a certain "Charisma" ; yet he strived to improve the livelihood of his citizens and serve higher purposes for Mankind and Human progress. And that's it. Compared to modern politicians who are just in for money or purely ideological purposes, or modern royalty (who are so despaired about their situation either they are doing party all the time, or just try to survive in a world where Monarchy is slandered for free and most self proclaimed "reasonable" people "instinctively" abide to George W. Bush doctrine of the Democratic Peace (lol) even when they don't even know it's (screwed up) tenets) that's really a lot and very meaningfull what he did and managed to accomplish. Even becoming a vassal state is, if it is to a good / enlightened ruler. According to Sun-zi AND Confucius. If you think he is a Jerk, then you should read the article named "Assholetep", it will put things into perspective. ;) ... Anyway, what I really want to comment is the author really made a good job in this book, by using classical litterature / theatrical humour, and various combo. And how the relationship of Emperor Jircniv and Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown is depicted with various point of views was the most important and enjoyable part of the book. He was also very fair until now with various ways and forms of government, and though he didn't do into deep pilosophical thinking or massively detailed descriptions, it was at times just thought provoking and at others easy to get in the story and pictures it in one's head. He was also very fair, as almost always, with the various characters, and so without doing unnecessry things (such as going a fully detailed background for everyone or giving cassical psychological excuses to every villains who appears, with an alcoolic father and so on). I think the 10th volume was the 2nd best after the 4th one, which was extremely enjoyable (their was literraly eveyrthing in the 4th, aside from Humans kicking arse).